30 Worlds Megaforce XVII-Kaiju Khaos
by William Raymer
Summary: The Ambassador arrives in the Unaligned World of Godzilla and must protect an island researching the monsters from an AIC plot to unleash them on the world!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVII: "Kaiju Khaos"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the character "Godzilla"

as Owned and Created by Toho Company, Ltd.

Inspired in part by the Toho Company, Ltd. motion picture

 _Destroy All Monsters_ (Japanese title: _Kaiju Soshingeki_ ["March of the Monsters"])

Screenplay by Ishiro Honda and Takeshi Kimura (writing as Kaoru Mabuchi)

"Queen Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series "The Scarlett Saga"

Written by Ben10Man (f/k/a j _akevoronkov_ 1)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will feature the Ninth Doctor as portrayed by Christopher Eccleston in the first series of the revived _Doctor Who_ in 2005. However, like always, the Neo-Ninth Doctor will retain the knowledge and experiences of all of The Doctor's incarnations.

 _Dedication:_

 _With love and respect to the late, great Eiji Tsuburaya (1901-1970), who brought the world Godzilla, Ultraman and their respective families of characters. Without him and his creative genius, this story would not be possible._

 _Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

 _The_ Ambassador _returned to the World of Sofia the First in order to celebrate the happy (albeit forced by their mission) wedding of William and Sofia. Fortunately, the ceremony went off without a hitch, and William and Sofia became husband and wife._

 _However, almost immediately, everyone had to get back to work as the next world beckoned. In the Unaligned World of NCIS, an agent that was also a member of Queen Scarlett's Army was threatened by a terrorist organization known as "Cicada," who turned out to be another alias for the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos._

 _Three different NCIS teams, including a team based in New Orleans (who also turned out to be the world's Key entity), along with a criminal task force based out of Hawaii, were brought together to assist the crew of the_ Ambassador _in turning back the A.I.C. In fact, it was a member of the New Orleans NCIS team that apprehended the A.I.C. action commander._

 _It turned out to be Parker Wyndham, the deranged former businessman who threatened Zenon Kar in her own homeworld. With one swift kick, Kar got her revenge and the_ Ambassador _got seven new crewmembers for the next leg of their journey..._

 _PROLOGUE_

In their quarters aboard the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Ambassador_ , Prince William of Cinnabar and his wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, were eating breakfast and looking over the datafiles for their next destination.

"All those monsters," Sofia said. "So many in fact, that the United Nations Scientific Committee has corralled them all on a single island," William said.

"Another very interesting world," Sofia said. William's reply was interrupted by a loud yawn coming from another room. A small gray and white rabbit hopped into the living area. "Good morning, Clover," Sofia said.

Clover, Sofia's rabbit friend from her childhood in Enchancia, looked at Sofia with a cocked eyebrow. "How's a rabbit supposed to sleep with all that lovemaking you did last night?" Clover said before yawning again. "When Crackle and I do it, we're not that loud."

William frowned, then pushed his plate away from him. "I think I lost my appetite," William said. Sofia and Clover started giggling. "Oh, you were playing a joke on me," William said. "Well, you got me." "Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Clover asked.

Sofia's giggling exploded into full laughter. "We did indeed, old friend," she said. Clover smiled at William and Sofia. "Seriously though, you guys. I am very, very happy for both of you," Clover said. "Thank you, Clover," William said. "In fact, let me get a present for you from the special replicator The Doctor and his crew installed."

William walked over to the nearby food replicator and tapped a sequence of controls. The normal food replicator swung around to reveal a larger-capacity unit. "A basket of large carrots, unpeeled," William said.

The special replicator activated. Moments later, a giant basket of unpeeled bright orange carrots appeared on the reception pad. William brought the basket to where Clover stood. "A blue ribbon bunny deserves nothing less," William said.

Clover picked up a carrot and prepared to eat it, but stopped. "Princess, there's something different about your Amulet this morning," he said, gesturing with the carrot to the Amulet of Avalor around her neck.

Clover then noticed the Amulet of Astris around William's neck. "Yours too, William," he said. William's eyes darted between the two Amulets. Whereas William's Amulet was green and Sofia's purple the previous night, his was now red and hers pink. "What's going on here?" William asked.

"Evolution," a voice called out. A cloud of red mist resolved into William's aunt, Queen Scarlett. "Now that you two are married, your powers have successfully evolved to the point where you are even more effective against the A.I.C.," Scarlett said.

"In addition, you two have gained new and more amazing powers that you can use in your journey," Scarlett continued. "What do you mean, Scarlett?" Sofia asked.

"The answers will come in time," Scarlett said. Before William or Sofia could respond, a voice came over the _Ambassador_ 's comm system. " _Bridge to Prince William and Princess Sofia_."

"Go ahead, King," William said. " _We're approaching the interphase coordinates for the Unaligned World of Godzilla_ ," Dwayne "King" Pride said from the Bridge. " _We'll arrive in seven minutes._ " "We're on our way, King," Sofia said.

Sofia looked down at Clover, who had begun munching on one of the carrots that William had replicated. "You behave while we're gone," Sofia said. As Scarlett and Sofia left, William returned the replicator to normal then left himself.

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , King sat in the command chair as the image on the central viewscreen began to clear, revealing the blue-green orb of Earth.

The turbolift doors slid open, revealing William, Sofia and Scarlett. "Enter geosynchronous orbit over Tokyo, Japan," King said. "Yes, King," Chad Danforth said from the flight control console.

William tapped King on the shoulder. King turned and saw William, Scarlett and Sofia. "Good morning, Your Majesties," he said. "Good morning yourself, King," William said. "Any word from _Liberty_ station?"

King smiled, then handed William an _Ambassador_ data pad. "General Hammond has officially discharged you and the crew of the _Ambassador_ from the United States Intergalactic Patrol now that Parker Wyndham has been returned to U.S.I.P. custody," King said. "General Hammond also sends along the thanks of a grateful nation."

Sofia looked at the pad, on whose screen rested the crew's official U.S.I.P. discharge papers. "And how did you respond?" Sofia said. "I said on your behalf that it was an honor to serve with him," King said. "Geosynchronous orbit achieved, Your Highness," Chad said.

"Thank you, Chad," William said. "Senior staff, to the Observation Lounge. King, you'll stay in command until Phineas gets here for change of shift." "Will do," King said before William led the senior Bridge crew into the Observation Lounge.

In the Observation Lounge, William sat in his customary chair as the other Rangers took their own seats. "Our mission here in the Unaligned World of Godzilla is one of the most complex we've had yet," William said before tapping a key on the keypad in front of him.

A holographic projection of an island appeared on the table before them. "This is Sollgel Island, one of many islands in the South Pacific that were used as nuclear testing grounds by the United States in the years after World War II. The damage inflicted on the island was completely reversed in 1967 by a secret United Nations weather-control experiment," William said.

The island projection switched to a flickering black and white image. It was of a gigantic dinosaur-like creature devastating downtown Tokyo. "This is Godzilla, or _Gojira_ as he is known by the Japanese people," Sofia said. "In 1954, Godzilla devastated Tokyo, killing thousands of innocent people before being killed itself by a weapon known as the Oxygen Destroyer. The weapon also claimed the life of its creator, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, who willingly sacrificed his life to stop Godzilla rather than have the secrets of the Oxygen Destroyer fall into the wrong hands."

"However, in the decades since, other beings of the Godzilla species—as well as other giant monsters—have devastated cities around the world," Sofia continued as images of those monsters played. "To contain the damage, the United Nations Scientific Committee has placed all of the giant monsters on Sollgel Island, which has unofficially become known as Monster Island. A scientific research facility was also established on the island, which oversees the care of the monsters and the systems that keep them corralled there."

"Why are we here if the monsters are living on Sollgel Island in peace?" Princess Consort Mal of Auradon asked. "Is it possible that the A.I.C. might be planning to unleash the monsters on the world somehow?" Lennier of Minbar responded.

"Exactly, Lennier. That is why we're here," William said. "Master Yen Sid believes that the A.I.C. have set a plan into motion to sabotage the Monster Island security system, setting the monsters free to ravage the Earth. However, if push comes to shove and we do need to fight Godzilla and the other monsters, we have these."

William stood from his chair and walked over to a nearby storage drawer. Inside were two locked containers: one marked "Kaiju Keys" and one marked "Ultraman Keys." "These Kaiju Keys will allow the _Ambassador_ , _Gavan's Glory_ and the TARDIS to use the powers and abilities of Godzilla and the various monsters he has fought with and against throughout the years," William said.

"On the other hand, these Ultraman Keys will allow _us_ to access the powers and abilities of the warriors of the Ultra Family using the Mobilates and MegaCellular," William continued. "However, using the Ultraman Keys comes with a warning."

"And that is?" Clara Oswald asked. "Each Ultra Warrior can only fight in Earth's atmosphere for three minutes at a time," William said. "You will be notified that time is running out by the Color Timer on each Ultra Warrior's chest. If it stops blinking..." William drew his thumb across his throat. Everyone at the table understood the meaning of the gesture, so no one had to respond. "So, use them only as a last resort," William finished. "Understood?"

Everyone at the table nodded. William pushed the case marked "Kaiju Keys" to Sofia. "I'll put the Ultraman Keys in the Key Chest in our quarters," William said to Sofia. Then to the rest of the Rangers, he added: "Report to Main Shuttlebay for departure in one hour. Dismissed."

The Rangers stood from the table and left. William quickly made his way down to his and Sofia's quarters and dumped the Ultraman Keys into a huge chest. All the keys that is, except one. " _Ultraman '80/He came to us from the star,_ " William sung as he pocketed the Ultraman '80 Key and left.

 _::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVII: "Kaiju Khaos"_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

As _Gavan's Glory_ soared into Earth's atmosphere, William watched as three fighter-type craft approached their flight path. " _Unidentified aircraft, you have entered Japanese air domain,_ " a voice said in English. " _Identify yourself and your intentions or risk being shot down. Acknowledge._ "

"JSDF aircraft, this is the U.N.S.C.-registered prototype high-atmospheric transport _Gavan's Glory_ ," William said. "We are merely passing through your airspace en route to Sollgel Island for systems maintenance check and supply transfer. I am transmitting our identification and confirmation codes... now."

As he said "now," William gestured for Sofia to transfer the communication codes that the Scarlett Army had programmed.

" _Identification codes received and confirmed. Have a safe journey,_ " the Japanese pilot said before the fighters soared out of view. "That was close," Mal said. "Estimated time to Sollgel Island: fifteen minutes."

"Very well, Mal," William said.

Fifteen minutes later, an island came into view. "Lifeform approaching at high mach speed," Clara said. William used his eyepiece to zoom in on the approaching life-sign reading and smiled at what he saw. "It's just Rodan," William said. "If we do not harm it, it will not harm us. Sollgel Island Research Control, this is U.N.S.C. Transport _Gavan's Glory_ , requesting permission to land."

" _This is S.I.R. Control,_ Gavan's Glory _. Permission to land granted. Transfer landing control to our computers on my mark. Mark_ ," the controller said.

William tapped a control. The cockpit became lit in blue as Sollgel Control took over and guided _Gavan's Glory_ to a nearby landing pad. " _Please remain aboard your craft as you are transported to our underground command center,_ " the voice of the controller said. "Acknowledged," William responded. " _Gavan's Glory_ , standing by."

The landing pad began to take _Gavan's Glory_ to an underground landing bay. As soon as the elevator stopped, the controller's voice came back on the comm. " _Landing procedure is complete. You may exit your craft,_ " the controller said. " _Please enjoy your visit._ "

William led the other Rangers off _Gavan's Glory_ and into an expansive underground chamber, where dozens of small aircraft sat in rows. "Welcome to Sollgel," a voice said in Japanese. William turned and saw a bearded Japanese man with black hair graying at the temples.

"I am Professor Yuji Shinoda, head researcher," the man said with his hand extended. "William Edwards, Head Professor of Godzilla and Kaiju Studies at the University of California at Berkley," William said in kind as he shook Shinoda's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Professor."

William gestured to the Rangers behind him. "The woman in purple is my wife and assistant, Sophia. Behind her are some of my students, who I handpicked to join us on this job," William said. "Welcome to you all," Shinoda said. "Let me give you the grand tour."

As Shinoda led William and the Rangers into the main control room, Sofia looked at the monitors and watched on one monitor as Rodan swooped into the ocean, snapped up several fish with its beak, then flew back up to a high mountain peak and proceeded to eat them.

"This facility maintains a vast food supply for the monsters under our care," Shinoda said in English. "Professor Shinoda, how do the security systems keep the monsters penned up here?" Lennier said. "Well, Mister..." Shinoda began. "Sheridan. David Sheridan," Lennier said, using his Terran birth name.

"Well, Sheridan- _san_ , our technicians created several different systems, each tailored to a particular monster's traits. Each system is programmed to activate should a monster reach a certain distance from their designated sector of the island," Shinoda said. He then turned to a nearby technician. "Put the feed from Sensor Cluster Epsilon-323 on the main display."

"Yes, Professor," the technician said before pressing a few buttons. On the central monitor screen, a giant caterpillar-like creature approached the sea. However, before it could touch the water, a cluster of devices on the shoreline began to emit a red gaseous cloud. " _Not unlike Aunt Scarlett's teleportation residue,_ " William thought.

The caterpillar turned around from the shoreline and went back into the nearby forest. "That was larval-stage Mothra, wasn't it?" Clara said. "Well identified, Ms. Yelchin," William said. "Yes. Well done," Shinoda said.

"Jenna is my best student, but just barely," William said. "Every one of the students here have top marks in my class."

"You must be a good teacher then, Edwards- _hakase_ ," Shinoda said, using the Japanese honorific for a professor. "I guess so," William said with a shy smile.

The tour wound its way to a large, well-furnished room near the central control room. "These will be your quarters for the duration of your stay here, Edwards- _hakase_ ," the researcher that Shinoda had asked to finish the tour said. "All of the best amenities we can provide have been prepared, including a sound-proofed bedroom for you and your wife, food preparation facilities and computer and communications access. If you or any of your people require anything, please let us know."

William nodded, then gestured for the researcher to return to his regular duties. As soon as the researcher left, William turned to the rest of the away team. "So, did any of you notice anything that may indicate the A.I.C.'s intentions?" William asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Okay. Keep your eyes and ears open while we're here," William said. "In the meantime, let's grab some shuteye."

 _::TBC::_

 _Note from William "Blissey" Raymer: Clara's cover identity was named in honor of_ Star Trek _actor Anton Yelchin (the Bad Robot Chekov), who was killed in a freak automobile accident at his home in Los Angeles, California on June 19th, 2016. He was only 27 years old. My condolences go out to Yelchin's family, friends and fans._


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVII: "Kaiju Khaos"_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

The next morning, William woke up early and made his way to the research facility's mess hall. A young Japanese woman was sitting down to a typical Japanese breakfast. " _Ohayo gozaimasu_ (Good morning) _,_ " William said.

"Edwards- _hakase, ohayo gozaimasu_ (Good morning, Professor Edwards)," the Japanese woman said. " _Anata-wa donata desuka?_ (May I ask who you are?)" William said. " _Watashi no mamae wa Io Shinoda desu_ (My name is Io Shinoda)," the woman said.

William remembered the woman's name from the briefing files as being Professor Shinoda's daughter. " _Anata-wa eigo-o hanashi masuka?_ (Do you speak English?)" William said. "Yes, I do," Io said. "My father had me learn when he became head of the research station here on Sollgel," Io said. "He said I would need it interacting with all of the people here from English-speaking countries."

Io noticed William looking at her breakfast, so she gestured to a nearby food synthesis device not unlike the replicators on the _Ambassador_. "You'll be wanting Japanese Breakfast Shinoda-3," Io said. "Thank you," William said before making his way to the device.

"Please give me Japanese Breakfast Shinoda-3 with a cup of tea, Earl Grey, hot," William said. As the specified meal appeared on the reception pad, Io smiled. "You seem to be a very cultured man, Edwards- _hakase_ ," she said as William sat down in front of her. "When you're the head professor of a field of study at a major seat of learning, Io- _san,_ you have to be a very cultured person," William said.

"But, how and why did you become an expert on Godzilla?" Io asked. "Well, it's very simple," William said as he began to use his chopsticks to place some rice on a strip of _nori_ seaweed.

"I was in Japan on a foreign exchange program back in '99 around the time when Orga attacked. I learned about the G.P.N. and was inspired by how you and your members were willing to put yourselves in harm's way to learn all you could learn about Godzilla and his fellow _kaiju_ in order to share that information with the world," William said. "In fact, my master's thesis on Godzilla was based primarily on data generated by the G.P.N."

Io smiled as she remembered the times when, as a nine-year-old little girl, she would travel throughout Japan investigating Godzilla sightings with her father. "Do you miss those days?" William said. "What do you mean?" Io asked.

"Your expression tells me that you really enjoyed the times you spent with Professor Shinoda on G.P.N. investigations," William said. "Another thing you pick up when you are in my position is keen powers of observation."

"You're right, William," Io said. " _Itadakimasu_ (I humbly receive)," William and Io said before they took a bite of their meal. "This is delicious," William said. "Thank you," Io said. "Father put me in charge of meal planning, due to my degree in nutrition at Tokyo University."

"As for the food synthesizer, it was a gift to the station from the British government for how we helped the military there repel Manda a few years ago," she added. William nodded, for the Yen Sid briefing files he read on the _Ambassador_ mentioned the sea snake-like monster and an attack it had made on British shipping lanes.

A chime sounded on the facility's public address system. " _Professor Edwards, please get in touch with your wife. She said she has something she wants to tell you,_ " the voice said. "Tell Sophia I'll be right there," William said. "So much for breakfast. Can you take care of this?" William gestured to his breakfast.

"I'll recycle it for you," Io said. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Io- _san_ ," William said before extending his hand. "Same here, Edwards- _hakase_ ," Io said before shaking William's hand.

William bowed to Io before leaving the mess hall.

Back in the landing party's guest quarters, William walked in on Sofia, Chad and Lennier. "The others had to return to the ship for some additional supplies," Lennier said. "All right," William said. "What's going on?"

"The _Ambassador_ reported a major explosion 570 kilometers southwest of here," Sofia said, handing William an _Ambassador_ data pad. "Preliminary sensor readings indicate the presence of residual A.I.C. weapons energy."

William looked at the pad's display and gasped when he saw a dreadfully familiar shape emerge from the crater of whatever had been at the impact point before the explosion occurred. "What's wrong, Your Highness?" Chad asked.

"We have a new _kaiju_ on our hands," William said. "Professor Shinoda, this is Professor Edwards. Can you come down to our guest quarters?"

" _We're a little busy right now, tracking the new monster we just saw emerge from an impact crater half a thousand kilometers away from here,_ " Shinoda said. "I believe we can explain what's going on," William said.

A few minutes later, Shinoda entered the landing party's guest quarters. "Computer, lock these doors, Emergency Override Enchancia-Gamma-2-3," Sofia said. " _Override code accepted. All doors are sealed_ ," the facility's computer said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shinoda said. "Professor, we're not who you know us to be," William said. "I am Prince William of the Kingdom of Cinnabar. With me now are my wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia; Lennier of the planet Minbar; and Chad Danforth. The rest of my _students_ are aboard our ship orbiting this planet, tracking the monster."

"Professor, we are on a mission to protect thirty dimensions—of which this world, designated the 'Unaligned World of Godzilla,' is one—from a force known as the Army of Inter-universal Chaos," William said. "The A.I.C. caused the explosion that unleashed the monster your sensors detected."

"In Prince William's adopted home dimension, the monster in question was seen in a 2014 American movie simply titled _Godzilla_ ; the monster has since become known on that world as 'Legendary Godzilla,' after Legendary Pictures, the production company that made that movie," Lennier said as he handed Shinoda the same data pad that William had seen the monster on.

"Legendary Godzilla, based on our records, is identical in size and abilities to the Godzilla that is native to this world," Chad said. "It is possible that the weapon or device that caused the explosion opened a dimensional fold that brought Legendary Godzilla from its native dimension to this one."

"Unbelievable," Shinoda said as he looked over the data pad. "But true," William said. "Every single word of what we've told you is the truth."

 _::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVII: "Kaiju Khaos"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,180, NCIS Special Agent Sonja Percy recording._

 _The_ Ambassador _is on Tactical Alert as we are investigating the explosion near Sollgel Island and the subsequent appearance of a monster that we have identified as 'Legendary Godzilla.' We have brought Professor Yuji Shinoda and his daughter, Io, onto the_ Ambassador _in order to learn more about the various_ kaiju _that Legendary Godzilla might be trying to unleash on this Earth._

In the Observation Lounge, the Shinodas joined William, Sofia and the other Rangers for a briefing to counter the threat of Legendary Godzilla. "These are the monsters we believe the A.I.C. are most interested in releasing from captivity on Sollgel," William said before tapping a control on the keypad in front of him.

"Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan are the three most likely candidates for A.I.C. acquisition, but we must consider the possibility that they may be seeking other monsters," William said. "We must tell the monsters what is going on."

"Are you crazy?" Io said. "I know of no one who can talk to the monsters." "Unless you know someone...or six someones...who can do it," Sofia said. "Rangers?"

The six Rangers rose from their seats and reached for their Mobilates. "Set your Ultraman Keys!" William said. " _Megaforce Change!_ " the Rangers said as they turned the Keys in their Mobilates.

" _Ultraman '80!_ " " _Ultraman!_ " " _UltraSeven!_ " " _Kaettekita!_ (Returning)" " _Taro!_ " " _Mebius!_ " William's, Sofia's, Mal's, Chad's, Clara's and Lennier's Mobilates called out as the suits of the Ultra Warriors formed on their bodies.

Suddenly, the six Rangers found themselves in a white void. A pair of metallic footsteps echoed as their owner walked up to them. " _Welcome to the Ultra Void, Prince William, Princess Sofia, Princess Consort Mal, Lennier, Chad Danforth and Clara Oswald,_ " a voice echoed in their minds.

The voice's owner came into the light. " _I am Ultraman Zoffy, and I was the being that first brought Ultra Warriors to Earth in the time period you measure as the year 1966,_ " the owner said. " _As you undoubtedly know, we Ultra Warriors can only normally exist in your atmosphere for three of your minutes at one time._ "

Zoffy gestured to William and Sofia's Amulets. " _However, thanks to the evolved powers contained within the Amulet of Avalor and the Amulet of Astris, our species' biology—as embodied in the Ultra Warrior Megaforce Change Keys—has been adapted for compatibility with your atmospheric conditions,_ " Zoffy continued.

" _So we can use the powers in the Ultraman Keys for more than three minutes as is needed?_ " William asked Zoffy. " _Yes,_ " Zoffy said. " _However, I hope you appreciate the responsibilities that using the Ultraman Change Keys will bring to you._ "

" _We appreciate the responsibilities that using all of our Megaforce Change Keys bring to us, Zoffy,_ " Lennier said. " _Prince William instructed us in them when we became Rangers._ " Mal, Chad and Clara nodded at Lennier's statement.

" _[Religious-Caste Minbari: I am glad you have said that],_ " Zoffy said. " _Be safe, and may the Ultra Family watch over you._ " Zoffy became wreathed in light before disappearing.

William/Ultraman'80 felt himself return to the Observation Lounge on the _Ambassador_ and the confused glances of Shinoda and Io.

"How does _this_ help us communicate with Godzilla and the other monsters?" Shinoda asked. "Because the Ultra Warriors can communicate with other life-forms using telepathy," William/Ultraman'80 said. It was then that William/Ultraman'80 felt something in his closed hand.

He opened it to reveal a Megaforce Change Key in the shape and image of Ultraman Zoffy. William/Ultraman'80 made the Zoffy Key disappear. He turned and said to Sofia/Ultraman, "It's in our quarters, Sofia," he said.

William/Ultraman'80 turned to the other Ultra Rangers. "Let's get down to the shuttlebay," he said. As the other Ultra Rangers left the Observation Lounge, William/Ultraman'80 turned in the open doorway to look at Io. "Io, you might want to say goodbye to your father right now," he began.

"Why?" Io said. "Because you're the Godzilla Key. E.R.I.N., will you please explain?" William/Ultraman'80 said. " _Acknowledged,_ " E.R.I.N., the _Ambassador_ 's artificial intelligence, said before the doors slid shut behind William/Ultraman'80.

 _::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVII: "Kaiju Khaos"_

 _CHAPTER FOUR_

As William/Ultraman'80 brought _Gavan's Glory_ to a landing, he turned to the other Rangers. "Guys, we're gonna have to go giant in order to be able to see eye to eye with Godzilla and the other monsters," he said.

"Whatever we need to do," Lennier/Mebius said. "All right," William/Ultraman'80 said. "Let's go, then."

The embarkation hatch opened, allowing the six Ultra Rangers to step onto the soil of Sollgel Island. "All right, then," William/Ultraman'80 said. "Think _big_ thoughts."

The six Ultra Rangers grew to gigantic size and looked around. However, they could not see Godzilla or any of the other monsters. Suddenly, a pair of gigantic footfalls echoed in the air. William/Ultraman'80 saw a miniature Godzilla walk up to them.

"Hello," Minilla said. "You can hear us?" Sofia/Ultraman said. "Yes, I can," Minilla said. "I'm Minilla. What are your names?" The six Ultra Rangers identified themselves. "Listen, Minilla. We need to speak to your father about a matter of grave importance," William/Ultraman'80 said. "This way," Minilla said.

Minilla led the six Ultra Rangers to a quiet spot on the other side of Sollgel, where Godzilla was talking to some of the other monsters. "I'm concerned, Goji," Rodan said. "There's no telling what that explosion will mean for our community."

"But, I do know one thing," Mothra said. "We need to be ready, just in case." "I agree, Mothra," Godzilla said. "But, how..."

Godzilla looked up to see Minilla lead the six Ultra Rangers into the cave where the monsters were talking. "Minilla, I thought I told you not to interrupt me when I'm talking to the other monsters," Godzilla said.

"I know, Father," Minilla said. "However, these six people need to talk." William/Ultraman'80 pressed a button on his helmet, just behind his ear. The face of Ultraman '80 was replaced by a holographic projection of William's own face. "Godzilla, I am Prince William of Cinnabar, a kingdom in another dimension, and I have some news about that explosion you were talking about," William said.

"How is it that you can communicate with me?" Godzilla said. "Under this suit, I am wearing an amulet that allows me to speak to and understand other lifeforms," William/Ultraman'80 said. He put a hand on Sofia/Ultraman's shoulder. "My wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, wears a similar amulet."

"Now, the explosion that occurred recently was the result of a weapon deployed by a group called the Army of Inter-universal Chaos," William/Ultraman'80 said. "The weapon has brought a version of you from another dimension." William/Ultraman'80 gestured to Godzilla.

"Legendary Godzilla, as we've taken to call him, is under the A.I.C.'s control," Sofia/Ultraman said. "We need to bring together all of the monsters we can find to prepare." A dreadfully familiar sound echoed through the air. "Ghidorah? What is he doing here?" Godzilla said.

William/Ultraman'80 followed Godzilla out of the cave and into a clearing as King Ghidorah and several other enemy monsters landed. "What do you want?" Godzilla said.

"Godzilla, we have never seen eye to eye," King Ghidorah said. "However, I recognize that you are a creature of honor and bravery. We who have fought _against_ you will fight _beside_ you in battle with Legendary Godzilla."

"How do you know that name?" William/Ultraman'80 said. "Because I lead the Kaiju Corps unit of the Cinnabarian Shadow Guard," King Ghidorah said. "We of the C.S.G., no matter the species or our personal feelings against any one entity, are sworn to protect any world that a member of the Cinnabarian royal family may be on and to defeat the A.I.C. with our lives, if they are required."

William/Ultraman'80 smiled as he put a hand on King Ghidorah's shoulder. "Thank you, Ghidorah," he said. "Now, I see you brought all three MechaGodzillas, Gigan, Orga, SpaceGodzilla, Destroyah and Titanosaurus." "I believe you would not have liked it if I had brought Zilla," Ghidorah said, a smile appearing on all three of its heads. "That pussy-wimp wouldn't be able to hurt a fly."

"Good call," William/Ultraman'80 said. "Now, here's what we're gonna do. Ultra Rangers, we will power down and board _Gavan's Glory_ to fly alongside the flying monsters in battle. Godzilla, King Ghidorah, you will command your groups of monsters as you deem sufficient."

The monsters nodded. "All right," William/Ultraman'80 said. "Let's do it." As the Ultra Rangers shrunk to normal size and powered down, the monsters began to plan their placement around the region.

William looked at Sofia. "I hope this works," William said. "I hope so too," Sofia said.

 _::TBC::_

 _Note from William "Blissey" Raymer: King Ghidorah's comments about Zilla (as Toho re-named the 1998 American Godzilla) are my way of criticizing the ill-fated 1998 American version of_ Godzilla _, as well as the canonization of Zilla as an official Godzilla monster in_ Godzilla: Final Wars _(2004), where Zilla was DESTROYED by the one, true Godzilla._

 _As for William's referencing three_ _MechaGodzillas, the breakdown is as follows:_

 _the original MechaGodzilla in_ Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla _(1974; the rebuilt MechaGodzilla II from_ Terror of MechaGodzilla _[1975] is merely an upgrade of this first version);_

 _the Heisei MechaGodzilla in_ Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II _(1993);_

 _and the Millennium MechaGodzilla (a/k/a "Kiryu") in_ Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla _(2002) and_ Godzilla x Mothra x MechaGodzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. _(2003)._


	6. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVII: "Kaiju Khaos"_

 _CHAPTER FIVE_

 _Ship's Log, supplemental, Dr. Loretta Wade recording._

 _The_ Ambassador _'s sensors are recording Legendary Godzilla's final approach to Sollgel Island. We are maintaining contact with Prince William and his landing party as they are preparing to attempt to turn back Legendary Godzilla's assault while aided by the monsters of Sollgel._

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Dr. Wade turned in the command chair as the turbolift doors opened to reveal The Doctor, his ninth form clad in a leather jacket from the _Ambassador_ 's stores. "Hello, Doctor," Loretta said. "To you as well, Doctor Wade," The Doctor said. "I relieve you."

Loretta nodded at The Doctor before relinquishing the command chair to The Doctor. "I stand relieved," Loretta said. As she left the Bridge, The Doctor sat down and turned to OPS, where Zenon was scanning the island. "Miss Kar, what is the landing party's status?" The Doctor said.

Zenon checked her boards, then turned to The Doctor. " _Gavan's Glory_ and the flying monsters are airborne and flying in a holding pattern over the above-ground facilities," Zenon said. "Godzilla and the land-locked monsters are in their positions as well."

"Good," The Doctor said. "Sergeant Calhoun, what is the status of _Ambassador_ 's tactical systems?" Sergeant Tamora Calhoun tapped a few controls and smiled at what she saw on her boards. "Weapons and shields fully charged and ready for action, Doctor. Commander Meap and Gold Squadron are standing by for launch orders," she said.

"Very well," The Doctor said. "Miss Kar, put me through to the ship." "Intracraft open, Doctor," Zenon said. "This is The Doctor," The Doctor said. "We are preparing for possible two-front battle. While Prince William and his landing party fight with the monsters on Sollgel Island, we are preparing for a possible space conflict with enemy forces. All hands, go to Tactical Alert stations and report your status to the Bridge once you arrive. Bridge, out."

The Bridge lights dimmed and alert panels began to glow red as the Bridge crew set to work readying their stations for possible battle conditions.

Down on Earth, Clara turned in her chair in the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_ and reported, "The _Ambassador_ has gone to Tactical Alert status, William." "All right, Clara," William said. "We should do the same, Chad."

"Yes, William," Chad said. The cockpit lights dimmed as _Gavan's Glory_ 's Tactical systems came on-line. "Chad, activate ablative armor," William said. Emitters all over the hull of _Gavan's Glory_ lit up. Then, sheets of armor began to slide into place. Tactical eyepieces appeared on the heads of everyone in the cockpit, allowing them to see outside the ship even with the armor plates covering the cockpit viewports.

"Ablative armor on-line and in place, William," Chad said. "Legendary Godzilla has made landfall, William," Sofia said. "All right," William said. Then in his mind, he called out, "Gavan's Glory _to King Ghidorah. Let's go to work._ " " _We're on your six, Your Highness,_ " King Ghidorah responded in kind.

William pulled a Kaiju Key from his utility belt buckle and set it in the control panel in front of him. "Hold onto something, everyone," William said. " _Megaforce Change!_ " William turned the Key. " _Mecha-King Ghidorah!_ " _Gavan's Glory_ 's computer called out.

On his display, two smaller versions of _Gavan's Glory_ 's fuselage (minus engine nacelles) appeared from out of the ship's hull. "Transformation complete," Mal said. "All right then, Mal," William said. "Fire at will!"

 _Gavan's Glory_ and the flying monsters began their assault on Legendary Godzilla while down below, Godzilla gestured for the land-locked monsters to take aim at Legendary Godzilla's legs. But, Minilla had an idea. "Father, if Legendary Godzilla is merely a version of you from another world, wouldn't it be safe to assume he is anatomically similar to you?" Minilla asked.

"What are you suggesting, my son?" Godzilla said. "Aim for the secondary brain in his back," Minilla said. "The A.I.C. may have placed a mind-control device there similar to the one they once tried to put on _your_ back."

"Good idea, Minilla," Godzilla said. Then, he turned his head to the sky and yelled out, "Ghidorah, tell Prince William we have a new plan!"

In the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_ , William shook his head as he noticed on his eye-mounted display that the aerial attack was not causing any discernible damage to Legendary Godzilla. Then, King Ghidorah re-entered William's thoughts. " _Your Highness, we may have another solution,_ " Ghidorah thought.

" _Go ahead, Ghidorah_ ," William said. " _Fly down and see if there's anything on Legendary Godzilla's back like the A.I.C.'s tech,_ " King Ghidorah thought. " _Specifically, examine where his secondary brain would be. We'll continue to distract Legendary Godzilla while you do this._ "

" _Will do, Ghidorah,_ " William thought. " _Tell Minilla thanks for the heads-up. Prince William, out._ " William turned off the Mecha-King Ghidorah Key and flew down to the juncture of Legendary Godzilla's spinal cord and tail. "My God! William, look at this!" Sofia said. William tapped a few controls.

The view on William's eye-mounted display zoomed in on a mysterious device located right where King Ghidorah and Minilla said it would be. "Guys, if what I'm about to do doesn't work, we're really gonna have to fight this thing," William said. "Mal, I'll need you to slave Tactical control to my station."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, William," Mal said before doing as she was asked. On his display, William guided his targeting crosshairs to where the A.I.C. device was located. "Here goes nothing," William said before flipping the firing switch on his flight stick.

All of _Gavan's Glory_ 's weaponry was unleashed on the device. When they struck the device, the entire area became bathed in fire and debris. All of the monsters stopped their attacks to see what, if any, impact William's attack would have on the situation.

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , The Doctor watched as the smoke began to clear. Then, he could see that the red color of Legendary Godzilla's eyes had faded. "The A.I.C. mind-control device has been destroyed, Doctor," Zenon said.

"Where...where am I?" Legendary Godzilla said. "Sofia, take over," William said as he leaped to his feet. As he left the cockpit, he turned to Clara. "Prepare to depressurize the aft compartment," William said.

A few minutes later, William/Ultraman'80 soared out of _Gavan's Glory_ 's aft compartment and landed in front of Legendary Godzilla. "Legendary Godzilla, I stand before you as a friend," William/Ultraman'80 said.

"I ask you again: where am I?" Legendary Godzilla said. "One minute I am standing triumphant over the remains of a few M.U.T.O.s in San Francisco, the next...I am here."

"You are in another world," William/Ultraman'80 said as he pushed the button behind his ear, making a holographic replica of his face appear. "I am Prince William of Cinnabar, and you have been under a form of mind control, administered by a group known as the Army of Inter-universal Chaos."

"That same group transported you to this world in order to use your strength to destroy the scientific facility on this island and, as a result, unleash the monsters living here on the world," William/Ultraman'80 said.

"I must thank you, then," Legendary Godzilla said. "Do not thank me," William/Ultraman'80 said as the other monsters approached. "The thanks must instead go to the monsters who helped us free you."

"Legendary Godzilla, I am the Godzilla that is native to this world," Godzilla said. "Until Prince William's people can find a way to return you to your own world, you are welcome to live with us here on Sollgel Island."

"Are you sure, Godzilla?" Legendary Godzilla said. "After all that I have done to you and your fellows?" "L.G., you were not in your right mind when you attacked us," Angiurus said. "I'm sure all of us will agree when I say we would benefit from your presence here."

"What do you say, L.G.?" Godzilla asked, his hand extended. L.G. looked over to William/Ultraman'80 for his opinion. "Follow your own heart, L.G.," William/Ultraman'80 said. "Well, in that case..." L.G. said before turning back to shake Godzilla's hand.

 _Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,181, Princess Sofia recording._

 _With Legendary Godzilla now an active member of the Sollgel Island_ kaiju _community, we can now close the books on our mission here._

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , William watched as the Earth of the Unaligned World of Godzilla began to recede from view on the viewscreen. "Your Highness, we're picking up an opening dimensional fold," Mal said. "Emergency stop!" William said.

On the viewscreen, the dimensional fold revealed a ship that, aside from a few cosmetic differences, could be a dead ringer for the late _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_.

"William, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Sofia said. "Yeah, Sofia, I am," William said. Mal magnified the upper portion of the ship's primary hull. The legend " _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_ " became legible.

"We're being hailed," Mal said. "On screen," William said. The Bridge of the unknown ship appeared on the viewscreen. " _This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship_ Enterprise _to unknown vessel_ ," the ship's commander said. William shared a surprise look as Captain Kirk began to explain what he knew about what had happened.

"Unmute channel," William said to Mal. Then, to Captain Kirk, he added: "Captain Kirk, I am Prince William of Cinnabar, commanding the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Ambassador_. You might want to beam over to our ship. We have a lot to talk about."

 _To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"

 _A special novel-length adventure celebrating_ Star Trek _'s fiftieth anniversary featuring all six_ Star Trek _crews: Original Series,_ Next Generation _,_ Deep Space Nine _,_ Voyager _,_ Enterprise _and the_ Kelvin _Timeline_ Star Trek _motion pictures!_


End file.
